


Caribet evenings

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji has a report to make





	Caribet evenings

He liked the club although he had not been the one to design or even plan it out. Ryuji knew the layout however. He had been there and scouted it for so many times he honestly might have designed the place. It might as well have been his turf.

Although it really wasn’t. Not his place, not his people but he knew them. He was well acquainted with them and the owner, well the person who ran it and the person who owned it. Two different people but they were the most important people in Ryuji’s life. Their safety and well being was why he worked so damn hard.

He slipped his jacket off with a soft sigh as he slipped up the secret stairs. Dark as always, the light almost never came on. The place always had a sweet smell, like vanilla and it changed the further up the soft secret stairs that he went.

He had no problem with the scent, it was a bit of a tease for him now. Ryuji stopped at the centre of the stairs with a smile. The path split into two directions but only the people who knew the way knew the true path was forward. A little joke between the four of them.

The world they lived in was not easy, they had not come up easy. They had not learned anything the easy way. It had been hardships from the beginning. The reason they were the way they were now? That was because of who had been leading them, protecting them.

Ryuji owed everything to his friends and they felt the same way. The person who had become their shield and their leader at a young age. The life they lived in was not sparkling clean but they never had a choice in the matter. It had been loss after loss, hardship after hardship.

Under Akira they had learned to stand tall and survive. They had fought and worked hard until they could set the rules. Until they could protect each other. Ryuji stroked his hand along the wall until he reached the five petaled rose. A press to the centre and he heard the small click. The secret door slowly opened and he pushed inside.

The lighting along this path was a shade of pink and red. Every single time he had to come here Ryuji bitched about it. Not that she cared, it only made her laugh more.

Along this path he could hear things, little whispers from the club. The music filtered through growing softer the further he got along the path. Until finally the path led up and he was faced with a red door.

All of this he had to go through every single time. Ryuji smiled as he unbuttoned his collar. He enjoyed the chase so much. He climbed the final stairs and opened the door without knocking. The room it opened to was connected to another room. An office, the person he was coming to see knew he would be in this room eventually. She would come and see him soon enough.

X

“There’s someone.” Ryuji said softly as he watched pale skin on the blue sheets. The woman sighed and he carefully poured out the whiskey into a glass. He could recall a time that such a drink he could not manage even a sip. Now he drank it like water. “Leader has someone.”

“He’s keeping them hidden?” Ann shifted on the bed and moved her hair over her shoulder. Yuji’s eyes slid up her body because even though he had seen it time and time again. Once more was not going to kill him. “What is he up to? Doesn’t he know how serious this is?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji admitted. “Which is why.” He took a sip and sat in the chair Ann had next to her drinking cabinet. “It’s why he’s keeping them hidden. If it wasn’t me I wouldn’t know.” He had to give a small smile to the thought of Akira hiding anything for real from him. “But I know him. It’s someone he is trying to protect. Someone he wants to keep away from all of this.”

And maybe he should have watched his mouth and how he worded things because Ann’s eyes flashed with fire as she sat up on the bed. “If they are normal they shouldn’t be around Akira at all.” She shot at him. “This isn’t a game Ryuji. We’re working hard here. If they can’t respect this life and what Akira has to do they shouldn’t be here! Shiho and I we are his informants! His eyes and his ears! We run his clubs, we handle the girls we protect them. We launder the money.” She hissed. “We pretend to be his public women for his sake and his reputation and to protect ourselves! The clan can’t allow an outsider.”

“An outside woman would be a mess.” Ryuji admitted as he drained his glass. Just the thought of dealing with that headache made his stomach twist. He looked at Ann for a second before he put his class on the drinking cabinet. “But at least he won’t be making the chaos his parents made with him.” He admitted. “I think it’s a man.” Ann blinked and he had to clarify. “I don’t think it’s a woman. I think Akira’s got a man hidden somewhere.”

“A man?” She groaned softly before she sighed. “Oh leader.” She sighed again. “Talk about repeating history. Did he learn nothing from the mess his parents made?”

“Akira still thinks it’s the funniest conception story ever told.” Ryuji stood as he moved to the bed. A quick pull and his shorts were back off. He had no problem being naked but he was not Ann. He was not going to lounge around a room naked no matter how secure. His hand slid over her naked skin as he brought himself over her. “But I don’t like that he’s trying to hide it. It makes him vulnerable.”

“I’ll be looking into it.” Ann’s eyes narrowed as she wrapped her arms around him. A small tug that Ryuji went with and he was under her. Ann, his woman straddled him easily with a soft sigh that moved to a purr. Her hands slid down to his chest to press hard. “He’s too big to make himself vulnerable.”

“I agree. I’m his bodyguard. I have to know what he’s doing.” Ryuji muttered as he slid his hand up Ann’s thigh. High up on her thigh, a place no one would see was a tattoo. A dragon and panther wrapped around a rose. Them. Their truth. In the public’s eye Ann was Akira’s woman. To the clan, police and everyone else. But them? The four of them? They knew the real truth. “Information is pretty much your thing.” He whispered.

“Oh I’ll find them.” Ann said softly. “I’ll be careful too.” The kiss she brushed against his lips was only a tease. The real one came right after and Ryuji sank into it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea i've had for a while for one of my other ideas for my other pairings but it kept biting me so i wrote this because while it doesn't fit in the things I want to do it's pretty nice still


End file.
